


Cruel World

by RedRoseCarnage



Series: Ultraviolence [1]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, btw he works as a prostitute, miami is a bit of a masochist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25172002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRoseCarnage/pseuds/RedRoseCarnage
Summary: Miami gets into wayyy too much trouble for a fourteen year old boy.
Relationships: Miami Morty/Miami Rick (Pocket Mortys)
Series: Ultraviolence [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823557
Kudos: 14





	Cruel World

**Author's Note:**

> another quick, self indulgent draft i wrote and will probably expand later on. also if you like my writing, follow me on twitter where i'm constantly babbling abt my newest obssession > @deadasshotas

Miami was about to go to work at the club, it seemed like another normal night for him until Evil Morty told him they needed to talk. In private. Miami wasn't inclined to leave yet but Evil Morty's bodyguards, all Ricks, stronger than him, pointed a gun at Miami's head. No one around seemed to notice and Miami agreed.

'Wh-where are you going, Miami? The night just started and you're the most popular Morty around! R-R-Rick's gonna get pretty angry at you, y'know...', cowboy Morty tells him as he's coming down the stage.

'Thing is, a very special client arrived and we need some alone time, if you know what I mean. Please tell Rick I'll be back in a few minutes, okay hun?' Miami's unique charm always worked in his favor and this time it wasn't different. The boy's bright smile bewitched people.

'O-Okay, Miami. Just-Just be careful!', cowboy Morty said, blushing as Miami brushed his soft hand on his cheek. 'You're too sweet for a cowboy, y'know', he said as the six of them - Evil Morty, his four Rick bodyguards and Miami himself - left The Creepy Morty.

* * *

As soon as they did, a black hood was put over Miami's head, right after he got hit and fell unconscious to the floor and, without much struggle, his petite body was thrown inside the black limousine's trunk. After driving for what seemed to be hours, they finally arrived at the chosen location : the middle of nowhere.

Miami was pulled out of the trunk, confused but sentient. After the hood was taken off, he was met with a punch in the stomach by one of the Ricks, which made his guts shiver in pain. 'Ugh, w-why? I-I don't owe you anything...', Miami whined. He tried reaching for his switchblade but it had been confiscated.

'Maybe _you_ don't, but your 'Rick' does. Actually, I'd hardly call him a Rick at all since he's so submissive to you. Ricks are supposed to be assertive, strong, firm handed. Not soft cowards that have a jailbait crush on Mortys like you. Ehehe, I'm probably more of a Rick than he'll ever be. He spoiled you far too much Miami and this is his payback.'

Two Ricks came from behind Miami and started punching him. Evil Morty stood watching, not a change in his serene expression could be detected.

All Miami could do was beg them to stop which, soon enough, proved to be useless. Two other Ricks joined in and the punching lasted for hours. Miami's light brown tanned skin slowly showcasing different tones of purple and black; his dirty fake blond hair being painted with blood stains and his fragile yet sassy face, teasing his abusers, became filled with blood droplets. Dark, crimson blood spilled on the ground when he smiled, the whiteness of his teeth barely able to be seen amongst that sea of redness. 'Hmm, I don't think he's taking it that serious. Rick needs to get my message and I **hate** repeating myself. Maybe we could be clearer, right guys?', Evil Morty glanced at the four Ricks, who looked at each other then at Miami. They knew what to do.

'Take off his clothes and have fun.' 

Each one of them got their turn with Miami, so weak he couldn't even defend himself. They used and used and used him until exaustion, Evil Morty sadistically enjoying the fat tears rolling down Miami's face then mixing with blood and cum as the boy whimpered and babbled nonsense. When he became reactionless, one of the Ricks carried him and gently put him back inside the trunk. Driving all the way back, with a shy Sun rising up behind the mountains, they took him straight to his Rick's house, not far from The Creepy Morty.

'Miami!', Evil Morty called before dropping him off. 'You know what to say, right?'

Miami's lips trembled and he had a hoarse voice but managed to answer. 'Yes'

Evil Morty squinted his eyes and smirked, before patting Miami's head. 'Good boy, good boy. Now, off you go!'

Miami dragged himself to the door step, hesitating on ringing the bell. Rick was definitely NOT a morning person nor was he awake at such time, he was probably drunk and would beat the shit out of Miami if he woke him up. He knew, he'd been through that before. 'See you at The Creepy Morty tomorrow!', Evil Morty sang as his limousine drove off.

Ding-dong. No answer. Diiing-dooong. Still no answer. Diiiiiiiing-dooooooong. Miami was shaking as he heard heavy footsteps coming from inside and getting closer.

'WHAT-M-Miami WHAT the FUCK DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS!? IT'S 6 AM. FUCKING 6 AM. THE FUCK YOU DOING HERE SO EARLY??'

Miami waited for Rick's initial explosion to be over so he could talk and only then did Rick pay attention to Miami's torn apart clothes, bruised knees, busted lip, black eye, dry cum and the overall mess the boy found himself in.

'Rough night at the club, huh. Did a client do that to you or something?', Rick asked, not really interested though, lighting up a cigarette. Miami had showed up to Rick's house in a similar state countless times in the past so he wasn't really impressed.

'No, some Ricks did. Evil Morty's body guards. He told me this was your payback', Miami said picking up another cigarette from Rick's pack and using Rick's flame to light his own.

'H-He did that? To _you_ ?', Rick's thunderous voice softening as he spoke.

'Yeah yeah, Imma go get some ice 'kay? This shit hurts. Also, next time, please pay up your debts.' Miami left Rick alone at the small veranda and bursted into tears as soon as he got in.

Rick stood by the veranda, taking a drag of his cigarette, staring at the horizon as the Sun rose. Miami's whimpers and sobs could be heard from inside.

Despite his outrage and anger, Rick knew there wasn't much he could do now apart from paying his debt. He was a big dog, sure but Evil Morty ruled the underground and everybody knew if you messed with him, sooner or later, you'd show up dead. Not only you but people from your family too. And Miami was more than family : he was Rick's business partner, his junk buddie, his lover. 


End file.
